Mask
by itslemegs
Summary: Soldier Gale Hawthorne was sent from District 2 to the Capitol to receive reward from President Paylor in the Capitol. When he's wandering around the area where Peeta and the others were kept prisoners, he hears voices. Shouting voices. Whose else could those be ?
1. 0 - Prologue

-Krtz-

My name's Gale Hawthorne...

You probably know me.

Well, if you watch this, I've probably dead already.

The Capitol's after us.

If you watch this, I beg you not to tell them about this.

After seeing this video, please act normal like you've never seen this.

I just want to tell you that they are monsters ! And they are just as monstrous as the old Capitol !

And one thing,-in assumption that we're still alive-we're around you. Dressing like you. Act like you.

But...

We're afraid of Capitol. Not like you.

They serve you.

They hunt us.

This is the first video. If you want to find the others, they are somewhere.

I filming this one by one, and left them one by one.

I use ViTech. It's a technology that nobody except the Capitol knows.

Well, we need to get going.

Good bye.

-Krtzz-


	2. 1 - Message From President

_A year after the battle..._

I spend my day in 2 by just wandering around, making sure everyone's safe and there's no rebellion. Well... Not just that. I'm always wondering if Katniss chooses Peeta.

Well, I just ordered my soldiers, then wandered around again. I keep thinking if they've got married already without inviting me.

I used to try to love someone else. But I can't. My heart still belongs to Katniss Everdeen eventhough hers belongs to Peeta.

Well, I think she doesn't need me. She has fire inside her, so do I. She needs water, not the other fire. And Peeta is the one who owns the thing, not me.

I need to— No ! I have to let her go.

"Soldier Hawthorne !" Captain Pride's shout jumps me back to reality.

"Yes, Captain ?" I say, stand steadily.

"President Paylor wants to see you," he says.

"Is she here ?" I ask.

"No, she's calling you via video call," he answers. "MTAC. Now."

I do a respect gesture to him, then run to the building. Well, the building supposed to be near to anywhere. But since I was at the furthest place, it's far enough.

As I run half way to the building, a military car stops next to me. So I stop running, and face into the car. "What, Danny ?" I ask.

"Do you need a ride ?" he asks, smiling naughtily. "Cause the building is still a half kilometer again from here."

"Okay then," I say. I get into his car. It's same like the other patrol soldiers have. A strong car. Ordinary car.

"So, what are you going to do there ?" he asks.

"MTAC," I answer.

"With who ?" he asks again. "The girl on fire ? The boy with the bread ?"

"President Paylor," I answer, feeling a little bit offended. Why on earth did he bring up their names ? He knows that I don't want to talk about them !

The car slow down. "Wish you luck," he says.

I get out from the car, then turn around to face him. "Thanks," I say. The car passes by, then I enter the building. It's a simple-but-elegant building. A small version of Capitol. There's an exact building like this in every district, except 13. Because they don't need one since they live underground and they can easily gather.

I forget to tell you that buildings like this have a highly security system. So now, the guards cross their spears in front of me to forbid me from entering the building after passing an intersection. "What are you doing here, Soldier Hawthorne ?" one of them asks.

"Captain Pride told me that President Paylor wanted to see me," I answer.

"She's not here !" he laughs.

"MTAC, you stupid dude," the other guy says.

That guy clears his throat, then continues, "Okay. Sorry. You can enter MTAC." They pull their spears so that I can walk pass them.

After passing them, there's a metal checking. I place my weapons in a box, and put it on the trail. I walk through a scanner door, then gather my things up.

Walking a few meters, I open a huge double door to MTAC room. I walk through the door, then found myself walking through the scanning room as they try to compare my gestures with the recording they have.

Then laser lights are being pointed to my face as they do face recognization. "Speak," it says.

"Soldier Gale Hawthorne," I say. It compares my voice with the recording they have too.

Then at last, I stand in front of a glass door. I put my left hand by the door as it scans my fingerprints. Then I place my head nearer the door so that my one of my eyes placed right on the circular point. Then it scans one of my eyes too.

"Welcome, Soldier Hawthorne," it says finally. The door moves, letting me to go inside. So I walk inside.

MTAC is a circular room. Well, not that big, but big enough. There is only an IT in this room. Matthew. He's an ex gamemaker. Paylor picked Matthew as an IT for MTAC beacuse Pluctart said that he's the best. Well, he's one of my best friends beside Danny.

"Matthew," I greet him as I walk to the center of the room.

"Are you ready, Soldier Hawthorne ?" he asks without even bother to face me.

"Ready," I answer. I clear my throat, then Paylor's face appears. "Good afternoon, President."

"Good afternoon, Soldier Hawthorne," she replies with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you ?" I ask.

"Well, I need you to arrive at the Capitol tonight," she answers.

"For what reason ?" I ask again.

"Soldiers do orders, not ask questions," she says firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say, then do a respect gesture. She replies, then disappears.

"Seems you're in a big big trouble, Soldier," Matthew laughs.

"Shut up, Matt," I say. Then walk out of the room to my compartment.


	3. 2 - A Trip to Capitol

I hurry back to my compartment. MTAC with Paylor ? To Capitol ? Tonight ? What the hell I'm involve in ?

Well, going back to my compartment doesn't take long time. I just need to go back to the main intersection, than turn to the other corridor. Well, finally I arrive in front of my compartment's door. I scan my thumb's fingerprint, then open the door.

I enter my compartment, then close the door immediately. I hurry grab my other weapons-in case Paylor called me to protect her-, then run out of the room.

"Where are you going, Soldier ?" Captain Pride asks as we accidentally meet at the main intersection. "What are you going to do with those weapons ?"

"I'm going to the helipad. Paylor asked me to go to Capitol tonight," I answer. "Maybe she needs me to protect her." I shrug.

"Don't you want to eat your dinner first ?" he asks.

"No, Captain-"

"Commander," he corrects me.

"No, Commander," I repeat.

"Safe flight, Soldier," he says.

"Thank you, Commander." After we both do the respect gesture, I run to the other corridor which leads to the helipad. Once I arrive, the landscape changes. Outdoor field with planes on it.

"Capitol, Soldier ?" a guard asks as I approach him.

"Yes," I answer. He nods, then I walk into the plane. There's no one inside except me and the pilot. That guard runs to the building as we take off.

From 2 to Capitol doesn't take a long time. Well, enough time. So, what I can is just playing with the mockingjay pin Katniss gave to me. "I miss you so much, Catnip." She gave it to me via post. Well, it's not much. But maybe it's some kind of symbol that shows she still cared about me.

The plane lands smoothly. The door opens. I walk out of the plane, and two soldiers welcomed me. "Soldier Gale Hawthorne ?" one of them asks. I nod. "We'll show you your room."

I follow them to inside the Capitol, pass a few intersections, a few metal scanner, then arrive in front of a compartment. "This is your room," the other says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Please scan your arm on that device on the wall tomorrow to know your schedules," the first one says. "But tomorrow, please wake up at four."

"The dining room is at the next corridor," the second says. "You know where it is, right ?" I nod. Then they leave before I enter my temporary compartment.

I turn and scan my thumb's fingerprint, then open the door and go inside. This compartment is same as my compartment in 2. I put all of my weapons-except a dagger, _kunais,_ and _shurikens_ -next to my bed. I lay down on my bed, then close my eyes. I don't wanna think about anything. I want to take a rest. Tomorrow I have to face the music.


	4. 3 - Eflavinia

_"Gale ? Help me !" I hear someone's talking._

 _"Katniss ?" I call. It's dark. I can see nothing. "Katniss ?"_

 _"Gale !"_

 _"Katniss ! Katniss !"_

I force my eyes open. I found myself still in my temporary compartment. I'm sweating. _It's just a dream_ , I tell myself as I try to calm down.

I look up to the clock on the wall. It's 3 : 55 already. I jump out of my bed, then take a shower. After taking a bath, I open the cupboard and find clothes there. I choose to where a T-shirt and jeans.

After changing my clothes, I walk out of the room, than scan my arm on the device. It prints my schedules like in 13. On my skin, it has written :

 _4 : 15 - Corridor C_  
 _7 : 00 - Breakfast_  
 _8 : 00 - Practice_  
 _9 : 00 - Showtime_

Showtime ? What the hell does that mean ?

 _12 : 00 - Lunch_  
 _13 : 00 - Free_  
 _18 : 00 - Back_

Well, I have five hours of free time. But I have to go to Corridor C right now. I run through corridors until I find Corridor C. Well, it's far enough from my place.

When I arrive there, there are a guard. "Soldier Hawthorne ?" he asks. I nod. He guides me to a room, then he leaves me in front of the room's door. So, I decide to knock.

Knock... knock... knock...

Am I dreaming ? Isn't that Effie ?

"Hi, Gale," she says, hugging me. "Come on, in."

I walk into the room with her. Inside, the room is like a salon. "What am I going to do here ?" I ask.

"We are going to dress you up," Effie answers excitedly. "Am I wrong, Flavius, Octavia, Venia ?"

Katniss's prep team appears from behind a wall, with tools in their hands. "Right," Flavius says.

"What for ?" I ask, confused.

"For showtime," Octavia answers, smirking.

"Sit down, Gale," Effie orders. So, I better sit down than they make me like a clown. While they are dressing me up, I just close my eyes and play with the mockingjay pin again. I can feel something cold against my cheeks.

"Done," Venia says finally.

Flavius hold a mirror in front of my face, and I look at my reflection. I see other people. Not me. "You're more handsome," Effie praises.

"Thank you, Effie," I say as I stand up.

Octavia walks with her hand holding a suit. "Wear this, Handsome," Octavia says as she throws the suit to me. I walk into the fitting room, then change my clothes, and out. "That's..." She stops.

"What ?" I ask, raising my left eyebrow.

"Zupper...," Octavia says.

"Dupper...," Venia continues.

"Koolz !" Effie finishes.

"What did they say ?" I ask Flavius.

"You're super duper cool," Flavius translates.

"Thank you," I tell them. They nod. "What time is it ?" I ask.

"According to my watch, it's 7 o'clock already," Effie says. "Let's have breakfast !"


	5. 4 - Showtime

After eating breakfast, we headed back to the room. Effie gave me papers with sentences on them. It's like some kind of speech. What's written on them were :

 _People of Panem, thank you for all your supports. I can't be here today if you're not supportive. Thank you President Paylor for giving me chance. Yours truly, Gale Hawthorne._

"For what is this ?" I ask Effie.

"Surprise, Darling," she answers. "Try to read it."

"People of Panem, thank you for all your supports. I can't be here today if you're not supportive. Thank you President Paylor for giving me chance. Yours truly, Gale Hawthorne," I read.

"Again, Soldier !" she mocks.

I read it over, over, and over again. "I think it's time for showtime ?" I ask.

She checks her watch, then says, "Come on, Handsome."

We walk out of the room, leaving Katniss's prep team behind. We pass a few corridors, pass the main intersection, then turn to the other corridor. Effie stops in front of a door, then opens it. I follow her enter the room.

There are many people there. It's like backstage. I see Pluctart among them. With Cressida and her team. "Hello, Gale," Cressida says.

"Are we ready ?" Pluctart asks.

"Let's go !" Effie says excitedly.

"Listen carefully til your name's called," Pluctart says. I nod, then Pluctart, Cressida and her team go away.

I see Caesar Flickerman walks out from backstage. He's one of us now. I see Tigris coming. "I need to fix nothing," she whispers, then walks away.

From here, I can hear Caesar clearly because now nobody's talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to give a reward to a soldier named...," he stops. My heartbeat's beating so fast. I think I forget to breathe. "Gale Hawthorne !"

I look at Effie, she smiles naughtily. "Go !" she whispers. I nod, then go to the stage. I stand next to Caesar. It's like a studio where we were trying to make the first propo of Katniss.

"Please welcome our president...," he stops again. "President Paylor !" President Paylor walks out from another entrance to backstage. She stands next to Caesar. "Let's here our president's words !" Then, Caesar leaves us.

"Good morning, People of Panem," she begins. "As Caesar said, today I'm going to give Gale Hawthorne a reward as he is the best soldier we have. He's always on our side since the very beginning. He's loyal. He agreed to live his family and friends behind to help our world.

"Now, he's not a soldier anymore," she says. Effie appears from backstage with a medal on a box on her hand. Paylor takes it, then Effie leaves with a smile to me. Paylor walks to me, then put on the medal on my suit, then shakes me hand. Then she faces the 'crowds' again. "He's a commander, and assigned to District 12."

I feel like I want cry. Really. I mean it. Caesar appears again. "Congrats, _Commander_ Hawthorne," he says to the 'crowds'. "Now, let's here his words."

Caesar gives me his mic, then I talk. "Well, before I stand here, I was given papers that contained my speech. _People of Panem, thank you for all your supports. I can't be here today if you're not supportive. Thank you President Paylor for giving me chance. Yours truly, Gale Hawthorne_ ," I begin. "I want to follow Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark on their first Victory Tour when they didn't speak that speech. I want to give you my speech which really comes from my heart.

"The script is true. But, thank you too to all of my new or old best friends. For me, being a commander and going back to 12 are miracles. The rebels taught me to be smart. Once again, thank you." I give the mic back to Caesar.

"Whoa, who doesn't remember about District 11 speech ?" Caesar laughs.

"Commander Hawthorne, thank you for your loyalty," Paylor says, then I walk back to the backstage.

"OH MY GOD !" Effie shouts, hugging me. "I'm so happy for you ! Look at you ! You're now a commander !"

I pull myself away. "How long have you known this, Effie ?" I ask, annoyed.

"Well, yesterday," she answers. "I was called to Capitol."

She leads me back to the room. Katniss's prep team is smiling when we enter the room. "Surprise !" they shout. I sit, and they start to clean my face. Venia throws me a commander clothes, then I go to the fitting room to change my clothes.

I give her the suit, then Effie helps me to embed the medal on my new official clothes. "There you go, Commander."

We all go to the dining room to eat lunch, then we wander around. "Effie definitely will go back to 12," I say as we enter the area where Peeta and the others were kept. "But I want three of you to come with us too."

"OMG thank you !" Octavia says excitedly.

"NO !"

"Did you say no, Venia ?" I ask because I heard a woman screamed.

"Hell no," Venia says, annoyed.

"NO !"

Now I hear a man screamed. "Did you scream, Fulvia ?" I ask.

"What ?" Fulvia replies.

"Did you guys hear that screams ?" I ask.

"Yes," they answer.

"Who the hell were that ?"


	6. 5 - Sad Story

"I think I heard it from there," Effie says, pointing to the right.

"But that was Peeta's jail !" I say. "There's no one there !"

"Better sure than sorry," Flavius says, shrugs.

I pull out my gun, then steady it. We walk one by one with me on the front. I turn right, then we walk slowly and quietly towards the corridor where Peeta, Johanna, and Annie were kept.

"NO !"

I heard that again. Reflex, I dash to where I think it came from. And I am shocked.

There are humans in this place, indeed. A teenage girl-17 maybe ?-in Peeta's prison. Also a teenage boy-17 too maybe ?-in Johanna's prison. They're both covering their ears, and closing their eyes.

"Oh my god," Effie murmurs.

I look at the girl. Maybe they're hijacked like Peeta. "Hey," I call her. She doesn't look at me. "Hey !" Her brown eyes look at mine.

"Please help me," she begs.

"How can I help you ?" I ask, confused.

"There's a pair of small device in my ears," she answers. "Please get them out."

"Help him !" I order to the others. We work together to get the devices out. It's simple actually. They are on the auricles. But the problem is that they were planted so strong. We have to pull them out carefully too.

Finally, we've finished. Flavius and I throw the devices to the ground, then crush them with our shoes. "What were those for ?" I ask the girl.

"The device playing jabberjays' sounds," she answers. "They copying my grandpa's voice, screaming."

"Is he still alive ?" I ask. I think, I'm the only one who's curious about them. So, I turn and face my team. "What do you know ?"

"She's Celestia Snow," Effie says.

"That's Flux Dugald," the prep team continues. "Capitol's House Keeper's son. Celestia's best friend."

"Oh my god," I murmur, surprised. "Who did this to both of you ? Snow ?"

"Excuse me ?" Celestia complains. "Grandpa loved me !"

"Who then ?" I ask.

And her answer surprised me. "Your two beloved presidents."

"You mean..." Effie stops.

"Yes," she says. "Coin and Paylor."

"What do you mean ?" I ask.

"When grandpa was caught, Coin also took Flux and me," she begins.

"So that's why we've never heard from you anymore," Venia says.

"Yes," Celestia says. "When Coin died, Paylor took over her job, including torturing us."

"Do you mean she knows you are here ?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course," Flux answers. "She always visits us everyday, then give us another scream of people we love."

"Please, help us get out from here," Celestia begs.

"If she knows about this, she'll plant the device deeper," Flux continues.

I look at the padlock, and to unlock them, I need someone with authority. "I can't," I say at last.

"Of course you can," she says. She puts her hand into her trousers' pocket, then holds out a white tube.

"What's that ?" I ask.

"It's ViTech" she answers. Seeing my confused face, she adds, "Only The Snows has it."

"Okay, so how can that tube help you ?" I ask.

"Wait," she says. She holds the tube with her thumb on the glassy area. Light shows at that area, like scanning her fingerprint.

"Ms. Snow, how can I help you ?" a woman voice coming out from the tube surprised me.

"Co-owner," she answers.

"Are you sure want to do this, Dude ?" Flux asks me. Celestia and my team look at me. "Cause Paylor will hunt us, and kill us. All of us."

"I'm two hundred percents sure," I answer firmly.

"Hmm, okay," he replies with a shrug.

"I repeat, co-owner," Celestia says to ViTech. "Hold this like I do, than say your name," she says, handed ViTech to me.

I hold it like she did, then say, "Gale Hawthorne."

"Tell it to copy Paylor's thumb's fingerprint !" Celestia orders.

"Copy Paylor's thumb's fingerprint !" I order ViTech. I'm starting to think that I'm insane talking to a device.

"Copied," it says.

"Put the bottom on the padlock fingerprint scanner !" Celestia orders.

I do it as like she said, then the padlock scanner scan it like a dumb person. The screen says : ACCESS ALLOWED.

The door flows open, then Celestia comes out. I do the same to Flux. They're both free now. And we are all just entering the 77th Hunger Games.

"She needs to change her name," Effie says. "But he doesn't because he's not known by other people outside the Capitol."

"Fleur Keene," Celestia says.

"Excuse me ?" I ask.

"Three canons to Celestia Snow," she says. "Welcome Fleur Keene from 12 to the 77th Hunger Games."

"Welcome, Keene," I say, smiling.


	7. 6 - Back Home

After Celestia-or should I call Fleur ?-adding Venia, Fulvia, Octavia, Flux, and Effie to the ally list, I asked her to add Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch because I knew we'll need them somehow.

Katniss's prep team did their work to make Flux and Celestia be new Flux Dugald and Fleur Keene. And they did make them so unrecognizable.

"Come on !" I say as I open the door. We run to the hover that's reserved for Effie, Katniss's prep team, and me.

As we arrive in front of the hover entrance, the guard stops us. "Commander Hawthorne, who are those love birds ?" he asks, pointing his finger to Flux and Celestia.

"They're-um-"

"We're the new member of Katniss's prep team," Celestia cuts me off. "Right, Flavius ?"

"Right," Flavius nods.

"Okay," the guard says hesitantly. "Have fun in 12."

"Thank you," I say. We get into the hover, then the door closes behind us. We sit down, and wait for the hover to take off. "Good job," I told Celestia as she sits across me.

"Anyway, how can I call them ?" she asks.

"That's Effie Trinket," I answer and pointing. "Those are Venia, Octavia, and Flavius." I stop. "How can you know his name ?"

"I don't," she says. "I heard you."

The hover lands, then we go straight out the building to Katniss's house in Victors' Village.

Knock... knock... knock...

Someone opens the door. Then she's there, standing in front of me. "Oh, Gale !" she says, hugging me.

"Katniss-um-" I say, letting her go. "Can we go inside ?"

"Yeah, sure," she says. Then we all walk into her house. Effie locks it because she's the last in line.

"What's going on ?" Peeta asks, walking out from guest's room with Haymitch. Well, I think Haymitch's not drunk. Hell yeah, Effie hugs him, then he kisses her.

"Can we talk in somewhere private ?" I ask Katniss. Katniss nods, then leads us to a place under her house. We walk inside, then I close the door while Katniss turns on the light.

"What is it ?" Katniss asks.

"I've just brought prisoners from Capitol to your house," I answer.

"What ?!" Haymitch asks, surprised.

"That is Celestia Snow," I tell them. "And that's Flux Dugald."

"Just call me Fleur Keene," Celestia tells them.

"Who prisoned them ?" Peeta asks.

"Coin and Paylor," Flavius answers.

"What the fuck !" Haymitch shouts.

"You've got to be kidding me," Katniss murmurs.

"We're not, Bitch," Celestia says, highlighting 'bitch'.

"Watch your mouth, Snow," Katniss hisses, then to my surprise, she pushes Celestia to the wall, strangling her.

"What the fuck," Celestia coughs.

"Hey, let her go, Biatch !" Flux says, pulling Katniss's shoulder back.

"Back off, Katniss !" I order finally.

"What ?!" Katniss shouts, surprised by my response.

"Let her go, Katniss," I say with pressures in every single words I say.

"Katniss, please," Peeta says finally.

Katniss lets Celestia go. "Watch you mouth," she hisses.

"I can't watch myself, Mate," Celestia says, smirking.

Katniss's going to punch Celestia when Peeta quickly holds her back. "Please, take that girl somewhere," Peeta says.

"Will do," I nods. "Can you hunt ?" I ask Celestia. Then she smirks. I know you were trouble when you walked in.


	8. 7 - Celestia Everdeen

The next morning, after we all take a bath, I grab Celestia's hand, then go to Katniss's and my secret place. I've never brought someone to this place. Never. Only Katniss. "What is this place ?" she asks, her eyes wandering around.

"It's used to be Katniss's and my rendezvous after hunting," I answer, well after having a little flashback.

"Wow, you must be deeply in love with her," she comments.

"Yeah," I say, looking at the blue sky. "But she's madly in love with Peeta."

"Poor you," she mocks.

"Shut up," I say. I give her kunais and shurikens. "You'll use that."

"Simple, but deadly," she comments, spinning a shuriken between her fingers.

"True," I say. I lead her into the woods, then hide behind bushes. "Watch me."

A deer runs into our zone. I've just positioning my arrow when the deer fell to the ground. "Head shot," Celestia says with a smirk. What the hell is this girl ? Rich, famous, beautiful, dangerous, brave, smart. Divergent ?

So, instead of she follows me, I follow her. "Drag it, Soldier," she orders. I drag it. Well, not because she's a Snow, but she's a girl. "Where are we going now ?"

"The Hobs," I say. We're walking in silence, so I decide to be an icebreaker. "May I ask you questions ?"

"Yeah, sure," she answers.

"How long have you been friend with Flux ?" I ask.

"My whole life," she answers. "17 years."

"Are you guys dating ?" I ask. You know, 17 years befriend, it's possible, right ?

She laughs. "No," she answers finally. "I love him as my beloved best friend." She sighs, suddenly looks tired. "Why did you ask ? Flux and I are not like Katniss and you."

"Sorry," I say.

"Can I ask you something ?" she asks.

"Anything," I answer.

Her question surprises me : "How is it like to love someone ?"

"What do you mean ?" I ask.

"How do you know you're in love with Katniss ?" she asks.

"I feel jealous when I saw her with Peeta," I answer. "I miss her. I want to kiss her."

"Boom !" she laughs as she punch my shoulder softly.

Finally we arrive at The Hobs. I lead her to Greasy Sae's place. "Hey, Gale, who's this young lady ?" Greasy asks as she takes the deer from my hand.

"I'm Fleur Keene," Celestia says. "You must be Greasy Sae."

"How can you know ?" Greasy asks, putting two bowls in front of us on the table.

"Oh, Gale told me," she answers which followed by my death glare and her smirk.

"Oh, seriously, Gale ?" Greasy asks me. So I nod reluctantly. "Anyway, I saw you yesterday on the TV. Congrats."

"Thanks," I say.

"Anyway, how can you know each other ?" Greasy asks.

"Well, we met in the woods when we were hunting. I hunt because that's what my dad and I used to do before the mine exploded and killed my dad," she says. That's totally Katniss. "Gale sometimes calls me Flour because I was crying when he asked my name. Then we began to hunt together when Katniss's not there to hunt with him."

"So sad," Greasy says. "Anyway, Katniss and Peeta are getting married next week."

"WHAT ?!" I shout, surprised. And I don't realize that I'm standing.

"Shut up, Gale !" Greasy snaps because all people at Hobs are now looking at me.

I sit down, and realize that Celestia's closing her eyes with her hands. "That's the perks of being friends with Gale Hawthorne," she says, trying so hard not to laugh. "Humilating."


	9. 8 - Goddamnit

I can't enjoy my meal. "Greasy, I think we'll go home," Celestia says suddenly, standing up.

"What ?" I ask as I hold her by her elbow, bounced back to reality.

She looks at me, right in the eyes. "I know what I need you to do," she says. "Pay, Gale." Then she's gone.

I stand up, pay Greasy Sae, then sprint to catch Celestia. I see her walking into the place where Katniss kissed me. I faster my run, and I finally can catch her. "What do you mean ?!" I demand.

"Talk to Katniss," she answers.

"How easy for you to say that ! You don't know how I feel !" I shout. "And you'll never know ! 'Cause you're just an ex princess from Capitol !"

SLAP !

She slapped me. "I know how you feel ! Even I've never fallen in love with someone, I know how you feel !" she shouts, tears running down from her eyes. Reflex, I hug her. "Just try. I want to be your friend. Someone you can share your pain to. If you don't feel any better after talking to her, I'll leave you. I promise."

"I'm sorry. I'll try. And you don't have to do that. We're friends," I whisper, stroking her hair.

"Thank you," she says, then pulls herself back. "Go ahead and do it, Commander !"

"Yes, Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," I reply, then we laugh.

"Catch me if you can," she says, smirking. I haven't realized what she meant until she ran. I run to catch her.

Finally I can catch her. I catch her from behind. We laugh. I've never laughed this much before I met her. Maybe she stops running because we're in front of Katniss's house. "Whoa, bad timing." Suddenly I heard Flux's voice. That's right because he's standing between the door. I let Celestia go, and we both stop laughing. "No, just go ahead and continue your romance thing," Flux says. I can hear jealousy in his tone.

"Well, can't do that," Celestia says. "Gale's going to do his job. And you and I are going to pay a visit to every places in this district." She grabs Flux's hand, then goes. But she turns her head to me, then crosses her index finger and middle finger, then smiles. I smile back. Then they're gone.

I enter Katniss's house, then find her with her mother in the kitchen. "Hey, Gale," her mother greets.

"Hey, Aunt," I reply. "Katniss, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," Katniss says. We walk out of her house to the place where she kissed me. I don't know why I love, but also hate this place. We sit down side by side. "What ?"

"Is that true that you're getting married ?" I ask.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Why, Katniss ? Why ?" I ask in disbelief.

"Because you said that I would pick whoever I thought I couldn't survive without," she answers. There's anger in her voice.

"Why him ?" I ask, feeling rage inside me.

"Why the hell would you care ? Because I love him !" she shouts. I bend my head. I don't wanna hear about any of these anymore. This thing is wrong. I shouldn't have talked to Katniss. Celestia is wrong. "Look, Gale. I know you don't wanna hear anymore. And I don't care if you won't come. But _this_ is my life !" After that, she leaves.

This is all a mistake ! And I wanna wake up !


	10. 9 - Celestia Morgenstern

Days passed. But I still clearly remember that night...

 _I was still there, sitting on the grass in the rain. I wanna WAKE UP !_

 _Suddenly I could feel someone embracing me. "You can't wake up," Celestia said. "This is not a dream." I could feel tears running down my face. After all those years I stopped crying, now I cried for a girl who threw my heart away. Why would I cry for her ? "She doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve your love."_

 _"I fall too hard," I said. "Please take this love away from me. It's too hurt."_

 _"It'll make you stronger," she said. "I'll always be there if you need me."_

Since that night, I always share my pain with her. She's a good listener. And I always go hunting with her. She's not Katniss, indeed. But she's something more than Katniss.

"What a sad story, Bro," she says after hearing story about my father.

"Don't mock," I threatens her.

"I don't," she says, raising her hands up.

Suddenly Flux arrives in front of us. "Come on, guys," he says. "The bride and groom are waiting for us to get dressed."

We stand up, then follow Flux to Katniss's house. We enter the house, and find Katniss's prep team there. "Well, Flux and Gale will use Peeta's Victory Tour clothes," Effie says. "Fleur will use Katniss's."

Venia shows Celestia Katniss's dresses, while Flavius shows Flux and I Peeta's suits. "What do you think, Gale ?" Celestia asks.

"What ? You're asking me ?" I ask, startled.

"Is there any other Gale in this house ?" she asks Effie. Katniss's prep team laughs including Effie, and also Flux.

"That peach halter dress seems nice," I say, feeling embarrassed.

"Venia, the peach halter dress please," she says. Venia gives her the dress, then she walks into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom wearing the dress. She stands in front of me, face to face. Then I realize something on her collarbone. A tattoo. Falling stars. Or can be falling snowflakes. "What does this tattoo mean ?" I ask, touching her tattoo.

She brushes aside my hand, then asks, "What do you see ?"

"Falling stars or snowflakes," I answer.

"I'm part of Snow Family. I know my Grandpa was evil. I remembered Finnick said that Grandpa's scent smells like blood. I think maybe he's working with Lucifer or something. I remembered a story Flux's mother used to tell me about.

"It's about a girl who's a shadowhunter. Her father was evil. Their surname's Morgenstern. That means 'morning star' and the symbol is falling star. The family has associated its meaning to the Bible verse Isaiah 14:12, which states ' _How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations!'_.

"So I decided to tattooed myself," she explains. "Snow didn't know. Neither does Flux. Because I always hid it."

"So you can also be called Celestia Morgenstern ?" I ask, touching the tattoo again.

"Yes," she answers.

I touch her face gently. "You're so pretty, Fleur." Did I call her pretty ? Well, that's weird. I've never called anyone pretty. And something has just happened. I kissed her. Oh my God, what the hell did I think about ?!

"Thank you, Gale," she says, then walks into the make up room.


	11. 10 - Chaos

"That was a very brave move, Gale," Effie comments.

"It was a mistake," I say, suddenly interested on the floor.

"Yeah, sure, she'll understand," Flux replies, sounds mocking and jealous.

"Okay, everybody, please help our job," Venia begs. We all go to the make up room.

Flavius orders me to sit next to Peeta. "Hey, how are you ?" Peeta asks, looking at me from the mirror.

"Fine," I answer. There's a long break til I start to talk again. "Congratulation for your wedding."

"Stop moving, Asshole !" Octavia snaps at me as she's stylizing my hair.

Peeta laughs. "Thank you, Gale," he says. "Maybe you should try and date Fleur someday."

"Peeta you should probably keep your pretty mouth shut," Celestia says from the other side of the room.

"This time I have to agree with _her_ ," Katniss says, giving pressure on _her_.

"Oh shut up you too," Celestia says.

"Today's a big day, Fellas," Flux somehow like just appears.

Peeta, Katniss, Celestia, and Flux get up as they've done the make up task. Suddenly Celestia comes to me, and says, "The square. We're waiting for you."

"Octavia, I think your job has done already," I tell her. She pinches my shoulder. "Okay, you're not."

"See ya around ?" Celestia asks before she follows the others.

"See ya around," I nod.

After they leave, Katniss's prep team leaves. Effie and Haymitch enter the room. I stand up and turn to face them. "These are your weapons," Haymitch says, handing me a dagger, and a gun. I take them, and keep them in my pocket.

"What are those for ?" I ask.

"In case the Capitol comes," Effie answers.

"What about my bow and arrows ?" I ask.

"Under the wedding cake table," Haymitch answers. "Along with Katniss's."

"Do the others know about this ?" I ask.

"They know," Effie says. "Now, go and have fun."

We walk out of Katniss's house to the square. We've missed a lot of things because when we arrive, Celestia-she's ordered to be the host-is saying, "What a great day, Fellas ! Now we're going to dance ! Who's still remember the dance we did on Finnick and Annie's wedding ?! DANCE NOW !"

She joins the crowd. She disappears. I can see Katniss and Peeta are dancing like Finnick and Annie. "You can't break them apart now," I can Haymitch whispers on my ear.

I ignore him, and join the crowd. Dancing with everyone until I found Celestia's dancing with Flux and the others. "May I borrow your friend ?" I ask Flux, trying so hard to beat the loudness of the music. Flux nods, but I can see his expression changes.

I pull her to a space. "What ?" she asks. I take her hand, then we dance a la Capitol. The romantic dance. "Are you going to talk to me about something ?"

"Yeah," I whisper. "Look, I'm sorry for that-you know, er-"

"I know," she whispers. "Anyway, you don't have to ask for my forgiveness. We're best friend, right ?"

Well, I a little surprised by her claiming us just best friends due to the fact that we've kissed. "Right," I say.

Suddenly here gunshots. People of 12 run to every directions. I can see Haymitch pointing to the woods. I hold Celestia's hand, then we both go to grab my weapon, then we all run to the woods.

This is chaos, fellas.


	12. 11 - Into The Woods

We run into the woods. We run a few more further into the woods until we don't hear the sound of Peacekeepers. Although I'm one of them. I don't even care about that anymore. All I care now is that we can escape. Safe in the woods.

"Can we stop ?" I hear Effie says. I think I don't hear Peacekeepers' sound anymore. So I stop running. Also, I let Celestia's hand go. I go to a tree, then sit on the ground, leaning to the trunk.

Celestia comes to me, then sits next to me. What makes me surprised is that she's not wearing the peach halter dress anymore. She's wearing black high waist leggings with leather look panel detail, black racerback tank, black zip up biker jacket, and a pair of black quilted military boots. She's so perfect. "When did you change your clothes ?" I ask.

"Well, we've never worn our party clothes," she answers. "Only you."

I look at the others. They are now wearing tribute suits. I feel betrayed. "What ?"

"Easy, Bro," she says, puts her hand into her backpack, then pulls out a hunter suit. She gives it to me. "I remember about you."

"Why didn't you guys tell me ?" I ask, irritated.

"Because you are-were-a Peacekeeper," she answers. "We're afraid if you get caught, you'll tell all of our plan."

"Okay," I say.

"Go ahead and change your clothes, Hunter," she says, playing with ViTech. "I won't look."

"Pervert," I murmur.

"Am not, Kisser," she replies.

Kisser ? Okay. I'd better stop talking and change my clothes. So I go to the biggest tree near our rest area, then change my clothes. After changing my clothes, I go back to my tree and find Celestia's talking with Flux. So I choose to see Katniss. But she's with Peeta. Haymitch ? He's with Effie. "God ! Who's single ?! 'Cause I need someone to talk to !" I shout desperately. They look at me like I'm a mad man. "Don't look at me."

"Come on, Guys !" Celestia says, making a code to the others to gather. We sit in circle. "We're trapped here. So what's our plan ?"

"I thought, you know," I say.

"Shut up, _Kisser_ ," Katniss mocks.

"Calm down," Effie says.

"We're going to move everyday. Maybe we can reach District 7," Haymitch says. "Maybe Johanna will help us."

"After that, we're going to District 4 if they're coming," Peeta says. "We can asks Annie to help us."

"But it's too risky," Katniss says in disagreement.

"Oh, right," Peeta realizes.

"We'd better sleep now," Flux says. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."


	13. 12 - Far Far Away

Everyday we walk kilometers. Everyday we stop to eat and sleep.

Today is our tenth day in the woods.

"Hey," I hear Celestia said. "Kisser, hey !"

I open my eyes, and realize that it's still dark. "What ?" I ask.

"Hunting," she answers. I immediately get onto my feet. She leads me into the other side of the woods. She walks calmly, and so brave, and so dangerous.

When we get back to our camp site, the others have woken up. "Oh my god, you two scared us to death," Effie says worriedly.

"Sorry, Effie," Celestia says, walking to Peeta. "Baker, can you cook ? We bring you a deer."

"Yes," Peeta says, accepting the dead deer.

Then, Celestia walks to Flux, and they both disappear into the other side of the woods.

"Gale, Effie, and Peeta will stay here while Katniss and I will collect some woods to cook the deer," Haymitch says.

"Okay," Katniss says. Before she goes with Haymitch, she walks to Peeta, and kisses him.

Ouch !

"Stay alive," Peeta says.

"I will." After that, they disappears.

"What will you cook ?" Effie asks Peeta.

"I will roast the deer," Peeta answers.

"Sounds good," I say.

A few minutes later, Katniss and Haymitch come back with tree branches in their arms. They give it to Peeta, then Katniss starts to make fire.

After a moment later, the fire sparks appears on the pile of branches. "I did it !" Katniss says excitedly.

Peeta put pieces of deer meats on the fire, then cook them like a chef.

BOOM !

There's a loud sound. My vision was blinded by fogs. I can see nothing at all. Reflex, I run to the woods behind me. I run, run, run, and run until I think I can't run anymore.

I stop, and lean my forehead to a tree trunk, closing my eyes. I worry about the others. Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Katniss, Flux, and Celestia... Wait. I didn't see her.

Suddenly I hear someone coughs. Maybe two people cough. I search for them, and find Celestia and Flux not too far from my place.

"Cellie," I call. She faces me, then runs to me, and hugs me.

"Oh my god, I thought we both alone in this place," she laughs and cries.

She lets me go, then we all walk further into the woods. "There was a bom at the camp site," I tell her.

"I know," she says. "Navigate us to District 7 please."

I thought that she's talking to me. But I've just realized that she's talking to ViTech.

"Flux, what were you doing that time ?" I ask.

"We were talking about something," Flux says.

"Guys," she says. She leads us with ViTech on her hand. ViTech's showing the way like how we watch at home. We follow her in a total silence. "May the odds be ever in our favor."


	14. 13 - Tresure Orchard

"I remember that Katniss and Peeta have allies here," Celestia says, pointing to a way out to District 11.

"They don't have allies here," I correct her. "They do have their death allies' families here."

"Whatever, Gallie," she says, rolling her eyes. "We'll get rest in their houses."

We walk a few more meters, then stop at the nearest tree to the gate. "Psstt," I murmur. I look around to make sure there's no Peacekeepers around. I give a code to them with my hand, then we walk through the gate in a total silence.

After entering District 11, we act like a normal people. We walk pass a woman, but Celestia stops her. "Hey do you know where's Rue's house ?" she asks.

"I am Rue's mother," she answers. "Who are you ? You don't seem familiar."

"Code TEAM," Celestia says, spelling them word _team_.

"Follow me," Rue's mother says, looking to behind Celestia-Flux and me. We walk behind Rue's mother, follow her quickly. Finally, we arrive in front of a simple old house. "This is my house. That's Thresh," she says, pointing at both houses one by one. "Come on in."

She unlocks the door, then we all walk into her house. "What does Code TEAM mean ?" I ask after locking the door.

"That means Trinket Everdeen Abernathy Mellark," Rue's mother says, putting off her coat. "All of Katniss's and Peeta's allies have been informed about that in case you need us."

"Then again, I'm out of the circle," I grumble.

"Don't worry," she says.

We sleep, eat and live in Rue's house. Sometimes in Thresh's house. We help them by hunting, or doing home works. We tell them about how can we be like this. About the evilness of the new Capitol.

"You'll be safe here," Rue's youngest sister says.

But I'm not sure.


	15. 14 - Srsly ? Srsly

"You'll be save," Rue's sister says. It's our tenth day staying in their house.

"No, won't," Thresh's sister says, storming pass the door. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean ?" Flux asks.

"I heard that my friend has reported to a peacekeeper," she says. "He saw Fleur."

"We have to move," Celestia says. " _Now_." We all run to every corner of this house to gather our stuffs, and make sure there's no sign that will tell the peacekeepers that we were here.

Finally, we go out of Rue's house. "Stay alive," Rue's mother says.

"Thank you," Celestia says. Then she turns to Thresh's sister. "Tell your grandma that I've made her her favorite food." Then off we go.

After a few kilometers of walking in the woods, suddenly we hear someone's talking. "Turn around." By his voice, I can guess that it's Commander Pride. We turn around, and facing Commander Pride with his team-including Danny. "Hello-"

"It's me," Flux sings, followed by our death glares. "What do you mean ?"

"Just stop," Celestia whispers.

"Hello, Commander Hawthorne. Long time no see," Pride says. "Now give her to me."

"Never," I say firmly. "I'd rather die than giving her to you."

"Okay then," he says. He points his gun to Celestia.

As he pulls the trigger, all I can think about is throwing myself in front of her. Which I did because I can feel pain growing inside my body. My vision becomes blurry. I think I'm going to fall. I can hear her screams, "NO !"

Suddenly my vision becomes blurrier. I can hear Danny shouts, "RUN !" And I can feel people dragging my body. After maybe a hundred meters running-actually dragging-, someone who's dragging me stops. "What the hell ?!"

"Where's Flux ?" Celestia asks hysterically. "We have to go back and save him !"

"No, we need to fix my best friend !" Danny shouts.

"They'll torture him !" she screams.

"Yes," he says. "But if we don't fix Gale, we'll all be tortured ! And I saw in your boyfriend's eyes that he didn't even think about saving you ! He only thought about saving himself !"

"He's not my boyfriend !" she says in disagreement. "And you're lying !"

"I don't care if you don't want to believe me ! That's your choice ! But don't you see who got shot ? Didn't you see my best friend throw himself in front of you to save you ? Don't you realize that he's wasting his time, and throwing his life away by saving you ?! Or even maybe liking you ?!" I can feel anger in his voice. But liking her ? That's totally insane.

I think they've agreed to go on because we continue moving. Danny pulls me to right, then lay me against a trunk. Then Celestia sits in front of me. "Everything you need is in here," Danny says, giving her his bag. "I'll go patrolling."

After he disappears, Celestia starts to heal me. Gets the bullet out of my stomach. Stitches me. I can still see tears in her eyes. So I rub it gently. "You're alright ?" I ask as she puts back the tools into Danny's bag.

"You know, I've just lost the boy who I've known my whole life. He knows all of my secrets. He knows all of my pain," she says. "I told Grandpa that one day I wanted to love someone like Katniss and Peeta. He said that I would. But living in shadows like this, in fears... I don't think I will. I mean, I can't even protect myself without making you get hurt."

"Don't say that," I say. "Look at me, look at me." She turns up her face. Our faces move nearer...

Then it just happened. Again. We're kissing right now. The long and passionate one. "Hey, I think I found-Oops, sorry." Celestia slowly moves backward. "No, just continue what you're doing just now," Danny says.

Celestia stops looking at me, then sees to Danny's direction. "Oh my god, Flux !" she shouts excitedly. She runs toward him, then they hug. I don't know why, but I feel the same thing when I saw Katniss with Peeta.

I try to stand up, but I can't. Danny helps me, then we walk to Katniss and Peeta. "Where have you been ?" I ask.

"Well, we've been looking for you guys, and Effie and Haymitch," Katniss answers. "We found Flux was running to no direction. We brought him to our hiding place. He explained what happened."

"Then your friend came," Peeta continues. "And Katniss almost shot him. He led us here. Then we all saw you're kissing with her."

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I have to continue our journey tomorrow," Celestia says. "Nowhere is safe."

"First light," Danny says.

"Let me hold him," Celestia says.

They change position, and Katniss and Peeta are coughing. "Do you need medicine ?" I ask.

"Nay," Peeta says, trying to hold his laughter.

"The fog will only make them unconscious for 24 hours," Danny continues. "We have to at least arrive at District 10."

"Okay guys, let's get some sleep," Katniss suggests.


	16. 15 - Oh God

"I'll take the first watch," Celestia says as we all prepare to sleep.

"Wake me up when you're going to sleep," Danny says. Celestia nods, then I travel to another world…

 _I see her there. So brave. Yet, I found myself fighting to make the guard lets me go. "Let him go !" she shouts. "Just take me ! Please don't hurt him !"_

 _'_ _No !' I want to shout. But I can't. The guard lets me go. I run to her, so does she. We hug, and kiss. And pretend there's no one else around. But there's someone else, indeed. I hear gunshot. Life fades away from her eyes. She dies in my arms._ "NO !"

I open my eyes, and found myself sweating. Celestia's standing in front of me. "Are you okay ?" she asks.

I'm relieve that she's still alive. "Just bad dream," I answer.

"Uhm, okay," she says, walking back to her place.

"Hey," I call her. She turns to face me. "Stay with me ?"

She nods, then walks to Danny and wakes him up. "Your turn," she says.

"Okay," Danny replies.

She walks to my direction, then sits next to me. I embrace her, then she lays her head against my chest. "Thank you," I whisper.

"You always there for me. So why don't I ?" she whispers back. "That's what best friends do, right ?" Then we fall asleep.

"Wake up, Love Birds !" I can hear Danny's voice. He sounds frustrated.

I open my eyes, and found everyone's up except Celestia. "Cellie ?" I call. She doesn't open her eyes. A wave of panic struck me. "Cellie !"

"Oh my god, what happened ?" Flux asks.

"I don't know," I answer. I touch her forehead. She's got fever. "Fever."

"Give her this," Katniss says, giving me an injection of blue serum.

"What is this ?" I ask.

"Jesus, Gale ! It's a medicine for fever !" Katniss shouts, annoyed.

I inject it to Celestia. "Why doesn't she move ?" I ask.

"Wait, Gale," Peeta says. "30 minutes."

30 minutes are a long time. We—all of us except Katniss 'cause she go hunting-wait, wait, wait, and wait. Suddenly Celestia opens her eyes. "Oh my god, Cellie," I say, relieved. I think I hold my breath all this time.

"What ?" she asks, confused.

"We thought you were dead," Peeta says.

"Yes," Danny continues. "And my best friend is so panic that he held his breath for about 30 minutes maybe."

"Stop make fun of me," I say, annoyed.

"You're bleeding," she says.

"What ?" I ask.

"Gimme your bag, Danny !" Celestia orders. Danny immediately throws his bag to Celestia, then she does her job. She heals me again.

After she's done healing me, Katniss comes with her dead bodies—animals, I mean-, then Peeta grills them. After we eat, we continue walking to 10.


	17. 16 - Dalstock

We walk through the gate. Well, no Peacekeepers here, so why not ? Still, we have to walk in silence.

Celestia leads us with ViTech in her hand, and I guard her. Danny is the last one in line because he has to guard us from behind.

"We know someone here," Katniss says as houses begin to appear.

"Who ?" Peeta asks.

"Dalton," Celestia answers.

"How could you possibly know ?" Katniss asks.

"I care about my people," Celestia answers flatly.

"This girl is daughter of a bitch !" Katniss says in anger.

"I don't wanna go to 10, I just wanna pick a fight," Celestia sings.

"Hey !" Katniss shouts.

"Shut up, you two !" Peeta and I shout. Danny coughs. "Whatever !"

"Hey, can you two make a peace ?" Flux asks, annoyed. "I don't want to be caught just because you all are childish."

"Immature," Danny agrees.

"Shut up," Celestia says.

"Hey, Ma'am, do you know where Dalton lives ?" Katniss asks an old woman. She nods, then leads us to Dalton's house.

Knock... knock... knock...

Dalton opens the door, then looks behind us. "Come on in," he finally says. We walk into his house. "You must be searching for Haymitch and Effie."

"Do you know where they are ?" I ask.

"They are here," Haymitch's voice appears. They appear at the other side of the room.

"Oh my god," Katniss murmurs. Then, both Katniss and Peeta run to Haymitch and Effie, then hug like teletubbies.

"How could you arrive at here so fast ?" Celestia asks.

"Remember, nobody's searching for a drunk man and a fashionable woman," Haymitch says, bro-hugging Celestia.

"Haymitch," I greet him, then bro-hugging. "Celestia led us here."

"Actually ViTech did," Celestia says. Is she blushing ?

"Wait," Effie says. "What's happened between you two ?"

"Nah, nothing's happened," Celestia answers quickly.

"They're lying," Danny laughs, followed by Celestia's and my death glares.

"Kissed twice," Peeta continues.

"You mean..." Haymitch stops.

"The one you said they were kissing when we're being dressed," Katniss says. "And yesterday after he got shot."

"Kissed passionately," Peeta adds.

"Shut up," Celestia says. "This is Soldier Danny."

"I'm Effie," Effie says, shaking hands with Danny. "This is Haymitch." Then they shake hands.

"How about Matt ?" I ask Danny.

"You mean Matthew Davis ?" Celestia asks.


	18. 17 - Twinnie

"How about Matt ?" I ask Danny.

"You mean Matt as in Matthew Davis ?" Celestia asks.

"You know him ?" Danny asks, surprised. "And yes, Matthew Davis."

"He is my best friend," Celestia nods.

"I left him with my .39," Danny says.

"He's here," Dalton says, leading us into a room. There, he's lying on the bed, so weak and pale. "He got shot."

Celestia runs to him, then they hug. "Are you okay ?" she asks, sobbing.

"I'm okay," he says, smile weakly. He gives her a ViTech.

"How can he have that ?" Flux asks, jealousy in his tone.

"I stole Snow's," Celestia admits. "I know he has the talent."

"You stole that for him ?!" Flux shouts. That's exactly what I want to say.

"Shut up," Matthew says. Then he turns to Celestia. "I want to tell you something."

Is he going to confess his feelings to her ? "What ?" she asks.

He touches her face. "I'm your twin brother," he says after a long sigh.

"What ?!" we all shout, except Dalton because he's outside with the others.

"When our parents died, Snow thought that a girl is weak, and will never turn against him," Matthew continues. "He chose you, then gave me to my adopted mother-who was another housekeeper.

"All these years we played together and everything," he sighs. "I've known you're half of me. My mother always told me not to tell you because she's never lied to me, she told me about that every nights since I lived with her."

Celestia hugs him again. Tightly this time. I know I can't picture it, I don't know how that feels. "I love you," I can hear Celestia whispers.

"I know," Matthew says. "And I also know that my sister's lips' virginity has been robbed. Who is he ?"

Everyone stands still. I can feel Danny's and Flux's eyes on me while Celestia doesn't dare to look at me. "You," Matthew says. "How dare you."

"What ?" I ask.

"You kissed her. Don't you ever dare to break her heart," Matthew laughs. Then he stops laughing. So I laugh too. "No, I'm serious."

"Okay," I say.

"Who cares, Matt ?" Celestia says. "We're _nothing_."

So that night, Celestia sleeps next to Matthew. They are two seperated souls. And God has made them met.


End file.
